Kimi and the brushes
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Kimi is getting brushed with makeup brushes with soft bristles.


In the Finsters' home, Chazz is going to find the brushes with soft bristles for his daughter, Kimi to be brushed with. Before Chazz can find the brushes, he picked Kimi up from the playpen she and Chuckie played in, carried her to the couch where bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is. "Brush time will begin shortly." Chazz said as he put Kimi in the couch and wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa that Kimi loved around her.

Chazz have found toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush, makeup brushes vegan synthetic - pink and baby bulkl brush. Chazz came to the couch. "It's brush time, Kimi." Chazz said as he picked Kimi up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around her. toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush, makeup brushes vegan synthetic - pink and baby bulkl brush are in the dining room table. Kira is already in the dining room. Blue feather is also in the dining room table just in case one of Kimi's feet gets tired. Kimi has never been brushed before. "Don't worry, Kimi chan. It doesn't hurt. See?" Kira said. Chazz picked baby bulkl brush up, took Kimi's hand and brushed her hand with it. Kimi giggled.

"It doesn't hurt. Are you ready, Kimi?" Chazz said. Kimi giggled. Chazz picked toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush up, slowly moved it towards Kimi's face and began to brush Kimi's face with toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's face.

Then he lay Kimi down and began to brush her tummy with toothbrush shaped large oval head makeup brush. "I know it's soft, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's tummy. Then he began to brush KImi's arms. "I know, Kimi chan it is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued brushed Kimi's arms. Then he began to brush Kimi's hands. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's hands. Then he began to brush Kimi legs. "I know, Kimi chan. It is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued brushed Kimi's legs.

Then he began to brush Kimi's feet. "I know, Kimi. It is so soft." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's feet. Then he began to brush Kimi's back. "You loved that, Kimi chan." Kira said as Chazz continued brushed Kimi's back. Then he picked makeup brushes vegan synthetic - pink and as Kimi looked on Chazz opened the lid to reveal the bristles. Chazz slowly moved it towards Kimi face and began to brush Kimi's face. "That's it, Kimi. Just relax." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's face. Then he began to brush Kimi's arms. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's arms.

Then he began to brush Kimi's legs. 'I know, Kimi chan. You loved that." Kira said as Chazz continued brushed Kimi's legs. Then he began to brush Kimi's feet. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's feet. Then he began to brush Kimi's back. "I know, Kimi chan it is so relaxing." Kira said as Chazz continued brushed Kimi's back. Then before baby bulkl brush one of Kimi's feet is tired. "You got a tired foot, Kimi?" Chazz said as he picked blue feather up. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." He said. as Kimi looked on Chazz hold one leg up, slowly moved blue feather towards Kimi's foot and began to slowly tickle her foot with it. "See? That's better." He said as he continued tickle Kimi's foot.

Then after that it's time for baby bulkl brush. Chazz picked baby bulkl brush up, hold Kimi this time, slowly moved baby bulkl brush towards Kimi face this time and began to slowly brush Kimi's face with it. "You loved that, Kimi." Chazz said as he continued brushed Kimi's face. Kimi starting to get cold and Chazz put baby bulkl brush down on the table, picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, wrapped it around Kimi, picked baby bulkl brush up and continued brushed Kimi's face.

At night it's bedtime for Chuckie and Kimi and Chazz and Kira put their son and daughter to their room. While Kira put Kimi to bed, Chazz lay Chuckie down on his bed, open the lid of blue beauty soft bristles retractable tube makeup blush brush put the lid on the bedside table, place his hand on Chuckie's head to stop it from moving, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's face and slowly began to stroke it with blue beauty soft bristles retractable tube makeup blush brush. Then after that Chazz and Kira kissed their son and daughter goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
